The Su Series
by Ai The Sherlockian Girl
Summary: Just a few one-shots and two-shots of Sukaido and Su x other male shugo chara characters. Please review nicely :D
1. Su's Wish

**One-shot 1: Su's wish **

Su's P.O.V

The embryo shone brightly above all of our heads. Me, Amu, Ran, Miki and Dia had been presented with it whilst fighting x-eggs. It made me wonder, what would I wish for if I got given it.

"_Nikaido sensei. Nikaido sensei. Have some tea I made you!" Su floated up to the teacher and placed a mug onto his desk. _

I shook my small head. "I have to stop thinking about him." I muttered to myself before "It's impossible. I'm a chara and he's a human. It's forbidden. Unless." I then realised my wish. "To become human that's it!" I remembered it all so suddenly and looked up at Amu who was shaking her head.

"I don't need it; I have my prince now and am happy with my life." Then at Miki

"I have everything I need." I then glanced at Ran who shook her head looking at the embryo. Dia only looked at me and nodded my head. She knew I wanted to be human and was more than happy for me to be one. She was the one I told everything. Dia went up to Amu and tapped her shoulder.

"Amu-Chan I think Su-Chan wants the wish." I blushed slightly looking at the floor while Amu looked at me and laughed.

"Of course Su. We don't need it do we guys?" The others shook their head and Dia pointed up to the embryo that stayed in the sky, still shining brightly. I flew up to it hesitantly and touched it. I was absorbed into a bright light and a voice asked me a question.

"Now, what do you wish for young one." I smiled and confidently said.

"I wish to become human desu!" The light shone blindingly bright again and I felt myself growing. I became human sized and my blonde hair became longer but still had curls at the bottom. I was wearing what was a lot like my chara outfit but my blonde hair was let down and I wore a headband with a green clover on.

After the transformation I was let down and floated daintily to the floor where Amu and the three charas were at.

"Wow Su." They all said in unison as rain droplets started to fall from the sky. I had to go seem him. I just had to.

"Amu, guys, I have to go. I need to see someone. I will be back later." I said to Amu and her charas who stood there waving to me as I ran. Ran to the place I needed to go.

The rain was starting to seep through my clothes and left me soaked as I ran to my destination. I had to see him, I had to.

I finally arrived at his apartment that was quite near to the school. I tapped the door three times to become face the face with the scruffy haired man. The reason I wanted to become human.

"S-Su?" He yelled, shocked at the sight in front of him. He moved out the way to let me through and I sat on the sofa.

"You do recognise me then." I said cheerfully. "Would you like a cup of tea Sensei?" I said standing up and walking over to his cluttered kitchen.

"Yes, and please call me Yuu." I put the kettle on and waited for it to boil before pouring the boiling water in a mug and adding milk and a tea bag. I handed him the tea once ready and took a seat once again on his cream coloured sofa.

"May I exclaim Yuu?" I said in which he replied with a nod and a sip at his tea. I continued. "Basically, while out fighting x eggs we came across the real embryo. Amu and the others already had what they wanted but I didn't. I wanted to become human. So when I was granted permission from the others to take the wish. I did and wished to become a human. I then ran here because I needed to talk to you about something." He spoke as soon as I had finished.

"So, Su, why did you become human?" I sighed and said.

"For you. I love you Yuu" I sat there and the floor suddenly seemed very interesting. I sighed again and stood up to leave after five minutes of an awkward silence.

"W-wait, Su!" Yuu grabbed my wrist as I went to leave and pulled me into his arms. "I love you too."

"You don't have to just say that you know." I muttered into his chest, quite tired with everything.

"I'm not." He simply said back, resting his head on mine and sighing. I smiled slightly under his embrace.

"How was the tea?"

"Great, just great." He said chuckling a little and sitting us both down on the sofa. Where I fell asleep in his arms.

Thank you Embryo desu.


	2. Speak Now

**Two-Shot Speak Now **

I sighed pulling up outside the church. I wasn't the type to just barge in and ruin a wedding. But I loved him, I loved Yuu. To me and a few of my friends he wasn't right for the girl he was marrying. Yukari Sanjo. Yes she was pretty, or so I had heard, but there was no "spark" as my younger sister Amu would put it.

I didn't get why he hadn't cancelled the wedding. It wasn't fair on me or her. I mean I had been told when I went round his to deliver his special cake and tea from my café. He sat me down and told me this.

"_Why do I have to marry Yukari, she's not right for me. But still everyone assumes that I want to marry her. Do I want this wedding? I honestly don't think I do. Why couldn't it be simpler Su? Why?" _

I could have hugged him and told him not too, and that I should be the one. But I have my morals and decided against it, shrugged my shoulders and told him.

"_I'm sorry Yuu. I don't know what to say. Well enjoy your cake and coffee. Goodbye." _

He grabbed my wrist as I went to walk away, spun me around and kissed me. Just like that. I pushed him off and walked out the door. Tears streaming down my pale face.

It's not like I wanted to push him away but I had no choice. Like I said I have my morals, and cheating on someone with someone's fiancé is horrible for a person to have to bear. I could just imagine how I would feel if that had happened to me. So I left and haven't spoken to them since. Well actually I did get a letter a few weeks ago from his fiancé.

_To Su Hinamori, _

_I am writing this letter to inform you that you can not attend mine and Yuu's wedding. _

I hadn't done anything at all she had just sent me the letter after my five sisters and I had been invited.

I quietly walked into the church and to where my friends and sisters were sitting on seats quietly talking amongst themselves. I didn't want to say anything to them. Only Dia knew what I felt and wanted to do. I told her everything. She was the oldest out of us sisters and I had what was probably the closest bond with her.

I sat in the corner of the room where no one could see me. I could still clearly see all of Yukari's family and bridesmaids, who were all wearing pastel coloured dresses which were in my opinion, horrid. I had seen Yukari's dress and had to say it looked just as bad. It was too puffy and stuck out in all the wrong places.

I didn't like to be critical of anyone. But I had a sister in the fashion industry who had taught me all about nice wedding dresses and just nice casual clothes. Although what Yukari was wearing wasn't the nicest choice of wedding dresses. Yukari wasn't with her family. She was in some private room yelling at a bridesmaid about something like a bouquet.

Yuu was probably inside the ceremonial room standing there with his best man. Kairi I think it was. I daydreamed about what I would say when I stood up and spoke against the wedding and how it would go. But it worried me after a while so I stopped and thought about when I first met Yuu.

"_Hello Mr." I said cheerfully to him, I was serving him at my café and had to fill in for one of my waiters. He smiled and ordered._

"One vanilla fudge cake slice and a cup of tea please." I nodded my head, blonde curls bobbing and walked to the counter to cut a slice of freshly baked chocolate fudge cake. I also poured water into a mug with a tea bag in, stirred a little then got milk and sugar, walked over to his table and placed them down and smiled. That was the first of many encounters. 

Everyone started filling into the seats that were neatly aligned in rows. Everyone was being friendly and polite to one another. Whereas I was hidden in the curtain because I had been un-invited. The piano started to play its dreary tune which sounded like it would be more suitable for a funeral than a wedding.

Yukari made her way down the aisle, to me and probably everyone else she looked like a pageant queen. Flaunting down the aisle being taken there by her father. Many badly dressed bridesmaids followed cringing at the fact the dresses seemed a little too long for each of them so they kept tripping every few steps.

I saw Yuu sighing at the mess of an aisle his "wife to be" was walking down. I felt slightly sorry for him. After that whole charade was over they started to both say some of their vowels. I tensed up realising my bit was up next.

"Now does anybody have any objections to this couple? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

This was it. I stepped out from the curtains and raised my hand which was shaking along with the rest of my body. Everyone gasped and looked at me horrifyingly. Yuu sighed and Yukari started stomping.

"I'm so sorry Yuu." I took off out of the church and went and sat on a bench. I stayed there sobbing into my sleeve. I didn't know the scene that had happened in the church. I couldn't stay and see what had happened.

_After Su left the church building.  
"I'm sorry Yukari." Yuu said to his fiancé who stomped her feet and said._

_"Fine! I don't think I even loved you at all in the first place!" Yukari went and sat down whilst Yuu ran out of the church._

I sobbed for a while outside the church finally standing up and heading towards my car although I couldn't get far before I was scared half to death when a pair of arms snaked their way around my waist and brown hair tickled my nose as someone's head leant on mine.

"Why didn't you tell me Su?" Tears ran down my face as I said.

"I have my morals." He chuckled slightly before lifting me up high up in the air and running with me to the car park.

"I do love you, you know that Su?" I smiled until a sudden wave of guilt washed over me.

"What about Yukari, how did she take it." I said rather frantically, unable to move because of the arms that were around my waist.

"She said she never loved me."

"Oh, too bad." I sighed a little bit relieved.

"Not to worry, I have my Su. I don't think I have loved Yukari for a long time now." I smiled, happy with the answer. I then turned my whole body around tiptoed up and kissed Yuu on the cheek, heart fluttering all the while. Yuu hugged me tighter, hoisted me up and led me towards my car which he was now going to drive.


	3. Teacher's Pet

**Chapter 3: Sorry it's late **

**Teachers Pet: **

The teacher sighed, running his hands through his chestnut brown hair. His emerald green eyes scanned the classroom to see if anyone was actually listening to his lectures. He was currently teaching his class history, but many had requested that he "put on Hetalia" and stopped talking altogether. Heck, he didn't even know what Hetalia was. *

The blonde haired girl glanced at her teacher, he wasn't getting anywhere with the lesson and she was worried. The look in his eyes showed everything. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Nikaido sensei?" That sweet voice snapped Yuu out of his daydream. He looked at the girl who was now stood in front of him, she looked worried.

"Yes Su?" he questioned, yawning slightly and sitting in his chair.

"Sensei, how much sleep did you get?" Su fretted, frowning when yet another yawn erupted out of her teacher's mouth.

"Enough." He replied. She shook her head.

"I'm going to get you some coffee sensei." Su muttered walking out of the classroom. "And a copy of Hetalia too." She added to herself, now outside the classroom and on her way to the cafeteria.

Once there she got her sensei a cup of coffee before walking back towards the main office in which she could pick up the DVD. She finally arrived at the office, picked up the DVD and walked back to the classroom.

It was chaotic in the class; her sensei was asleep, muttering "Su, Su." And loud noise filled the classroom as the pupils chattered.

"Enough now, I have gotten a copy of the DVD you wanted to watch, so watch it and be quiet until the end of the lesson please. Its last period so you get to leave soon enough anyway.

The noise died down and Su put the DVD in the disc drive of the DVD player. Hetalia soon started playing.

"Finally." Su muttered. Sighing and sitting back in her place.

During the credits of Hetalia the bell signalling the end of the school day rang and all the students quickly escaped the classroom. Su smiled slightly, walking over and turning the TV off, taking the disc out and placing it back in its case.

She took her things and went to leave before a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Sensei!" Su squeaked, turning around and meeting the kind and tired eyes of her teacher.

"Thank-you Su." Yuu muttered, leaning down and kissing Su on the cheek. Su flushed red before smiling and replying.

"No problem Sensei, see you tomorrow." She then turned and left the class room, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Face it. We all knew Su was always going to be her Teacher's pet.

**Well, sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy**

**Review if you can ^_^ **


End file.
